The X-ray Crystallography facility has two data collection setups, each with R-AXIS image plate detectors. This facility is managed by a former postdoc in the Hill lab, who now holds the rank of Research Assistant Professor. Twenty-two publications are listed that were published since 1996 and depended on the facility. Unquestionably this facility is providing crucial core functions for the proposal.